Mabel in Butterhurst
by TechnoFusion
Summary: One day at the Shack, Mabel encounters a mysterious boy, who claims he's been watching her for a while. He makes her an offer she thought only existed in those weird Japanese cartoons: come to an unknown land in another dimension and...become a magical girl? Alternate canon. Rated T for moderate fantasy violence.
1. A Strange Offer

_The walls were painted red._

 _Mabel could feel her heart about to beat out of her chest. She was running down a pathway that never seemed to end. Her mind was trying to process why exactly she was running or what she was running from, but couldn't find an answer._

 _A loud thumping noise creeped closer and closer. Disturbing visuals flashed in Mabel's head._

 ** _I have to get out of here...this is just a dream...it's just a dream..._**

* * *

Suddenly returned to reality, Mabel sat straight up in bed, struggling to catch her breath. She'd been having these sorts of dreams for several weeks now. Did Mabel Juice have a nightmare side effect she was unaware of? Was it those cheesy B-movie horrors on Gravity Falls' movie channels putting these ideas into her head?

Whatever it was, she wasn't a fan. Mabel was used to her dream land being full of cute animals and dream boys, but lately she'd been dreading going to sleep.

She was sure they would go away at some point...right?

* * *

Before she knew it, Mabel was waking up again, as Grunkle Stan shouted _"Breakfast!"_ from the other room. She looked to her side to see that Dipper was already out of bed.

Thankfully the dream didn't return once she got back to sleep. Sometimes it did, and it really put a damper on the rest of her day.

She exited her room, trying her best not to think too much about her dream, and was delighted to see what was on the breakfast table - Maple and Brown Sugar Toaster Tarts! _(Naturally and artificially flavored, a good source of Vitamin A and calcium)_

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel exclaimed, running to her chair next to Dipper. "Grunkle Stan, you shouldn't have!"

"Eh, they were on sale." Grunkle Stan said, with a smile on his face. "And I knew they were your favorite. Just don't expect this regularly."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Mabel replied, her smile wider then a football field.

The delicious breakfast in front of her quickly took Mabel's mind off of her dreams, as she discussed with Dipper the latest episode of _Ducktective_ in between bites of pastry.

* * *

 _"Dipper, go staple these fliers anywhere it's legal."_ Grunkle Stan ordered, shoving a stack of papers advertising his latest attraction in Dipper's hands.

"Aw, man." Dipper grumbled, walking out of the Mystery Shack muttering under his breath.

"I gotta go sort some papers." Grunkle Stan continued, turning towards Mabel. "Since I can't trust Wendy to do it..."

Mabel looked over to Wendy, who was sitting at the desk by the cash register, feet kicked up, flipping through the pages of a music magazine.

"Huh?" Wendy asked, looking up from her magazine briefly. "Did someone call for me?"

Grunkle Stan sighed. "No, Wendy. As I was saying, Mabel, your job is to lure in anyone who even so much as breathes in the direction of the Shack. Don't take no for an answer. I'll be back in a half-hour or so."

"I won't let you down, sir!" Mabel shouted enthusiastically, saluting him as he walked out.

The second Grunkle Stan walked out, Mabel's enthusiasm turned to sadness as she let out a deep sigh. The Shack had been really hurting for cash lately. While he didn't want anyone to know it, Mabel knew that her uncle was really struggling to keep the place open and put food on the table - which is why she was so surprised by his kind gesture of toaster pastries that morning.

It wasn't that the Mystery Shack was a bad place - it just simply wasn't as fancy as more recent tourist traps. There wasn't even Wi-Fi, which was certainly a turn-off to some people. Mabel just wished people would take sympathy on her uncle and give the place a chance...

Almost like someone was reading her mind, Mabel looked up and saw a blonde, blue-eyed boy walking along, stopping at the Mystery Shack briefly with a curious look in his eyes. Jackpot!

"Hey!" Mabel shouted to the boy, who turned his head towards the Shack. "Ever seen a sasquatch with a human crotch before? I'll give you an uncensored view!"

The boy's eyes went wide - however, it wasn't because of the sasquatch with a human crotch. "Mabel Pines."

Mabel jumped. The boy spoke with an accent she'd never heard before...however, that wasn't the main issue. "Uh...how do you know my name?"

"I've been looking for you." The boy stated, entering the Shack. Mabel started to back away slowly.

"I, uh, I don't know how you, uh..." Mabel stuttered, clearly freaked out by the boy.

"There's no need to be frightened." The boy insisted. "Can't you tell just by looking at me you've got more muscle then I do?"

He had a point.

"However, I _would_ like to speak to you somewhere more private." The boy continued. "Would you mind stepping outside with me?"

Mabel looked over to Wendy, hoping for help. She was still engrossed in her magazine. Well, Mabel did know some self-defense moves, so if he started getting weird...

"Alright, sure." Mabel said, still a bit freaked out.

"Splendid!" The boy said with a smile on his face. The two walked outside of the Shack quite a bit, as the boy looked around to make sure no one could hear him. This was getting weird.

"Let me properly introduce myself. The name's Sebastian." The boy said, holding his hand out. Mabel hesitantly shook it, still a bit freaked out. "I notice your reaction, and don't worry, every other girl I've introduced myself to so far has had the same reaction."

...Every other girl?

"This is going to sound weird, but I come from a land known as Butterhurst." The boy continued. "In fact, I am sort of a protector of the land. However, recently we've come in need of more enforcement. A rare breed of monsters that we believed to have all slaughtered fifty years ago...well, they've returned. When we previously defeated them, it was with the major help of a team of four magical girls who came from Earth to help protect our land."

"Is this a joke?" Mabel interrupted, still trying to wrap her brain around the whole situation.

"No joke, I assure you. As I was saying, we had a special team from our land observe various young girls to determine who would be best cut out for the job. And in their observations, seeing all the strange creatures you've encountered and defeated in this town, you were a top choice."

"So...what are you asking me, exactly?"

"My question to you, Mabel Pines, is this: Would you be willing to come to Butterhurst and become a magical girl?"

* * *

 **A/N: Guess who's back, back again?**

 **I have been suffering from Writer's Block for eleven months due to my severe anxiety and various other circumstances. And I still feel like this sucks, so y'know...:(**

 **This story takes some inspiration from _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ , however I promise it's not a rip-off and is its own unique thing. Also, Gideon, Bill Cipher and the like will not be involved here. The Shack is semi-normal, for reasons that will work with the story later on.**

 **R &R, rather positive or negative, is highly appreciated. See you guys next time!**


	2. Welcome to Butterhurst

Mabel was frozen in time.

She had no idea what was really going on. Was this some sort of prank? Was someone getting back at her for something?

"Look, uh...Sebastian, wasn't it?" Mabel asked, giving him an awkward smile. "I, uh, appreciate your offer, and I will think about it, but I have to go, uh...give my dog a bath! Yeah, that's it! Give my dog a bath."

"You don't have a dog." Sebastian stated, making Mabel do a double take.

 _Darn, he really **has** been watching me, _Mabel thought to herself. Maybe this wasn't as bogus as she thought it was...

"I haven't finished my offer yet." Sebastian said, continuing as Mabel tried to come up with another excuse. "For your services in Butterhurst, I will grant you one special wish. It can be anything you'd like."

One special wish?

Mabel's mind immediately went to her Grunkle Stan, and how he was struggling. If this whole thing were real, she'd definitely use her one wish on him.

 _Well, Mabel, you've seen crazier stuff then this before,_ Mabel thought to herself, having flashbacks of gnomes, swapping bodies with Dipper, and other such unpleasant events. _Maybe you should humor the guy._

Mabel smiled at Sebastian. "Alright, I accept your offer."

"Splendid!" Sebastian exclaimed, clapping his hands.

* * *

Before Mabel could think twice or ask any questions, she felt the world around her spinning.

She saw bright patterns of various colors flash rapidly as she felt her body involuntarily floating.

She tried to speak, but for whatever reason couldn't.

Mabel closed her eyes. She opened them again, and only saw white. There was a loud, irritating ringing in her ears, that finally went away with a _pop!._ Her body stopped floating at about the same time.

When Mabel opened her eyes again, she saw a whole new land.

* * *

"Whoa!" Mabel said, looking around where she had landed, then turning towards Sebastian. "Is this...Butterhurst?"

This world was very much alike and very much different from Gravity Falls. On one hand, there were lots of stores, restaurants, and other buildings in the distance ahead, just like the average town on Earth. However, the people were _much, much_ different.

Just in her two seconds observing the place, she had seen an anthropomorphic dog chatting with a dwarf casually, as well as a schoolbus full of anthropomorphic cows drive by.

"Yes, this is indeed Butterhurst." Sebastian stated. "In our world, every species that humans consider myths exists, and we all co-interact with each other happily. Except for the monsters. And another certain species, but that's a story for another time."

"This is _awesome_!" Mabel exclaimed. "I wish there was some way I could take a picture of this."

"If you did, it wouldn't transfer over to the human world." Sebastian replied. "Oh, that's something else I meant to tell you: you can't get contact with other dimensions, including yours, in Butterhurst without leaving Butterhurst. Our television, mobile, Internet...all of that are totally different."

"I see."

"Well, enough dilly-dallying. Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Mabel asked, as Sebastian went south down the street ahead of him.

"To where I reside." Sebastian replied. "The other three magical girls have been waiting for you."

...There were three more?

* * *

Mabel and Sebastian arrived to a large, cozy-looking house of sorts. It was one of the most impressive things Mabel had ever seen; the design was perfect, and she loved the silver-crusted fountain outside.

"Oh, yes, my father built that." Sebastian said, noticing Mabel's admiration of the fountain. "Nice of him to leave me _something..._ anyways, shall we go in?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, I guess we shall." Mabel replied, trying to sound formal. Sebastian just chuckled and opened the door.

Inside, the first thing Mabel noticed was a light-skinned girl lying on the couch, clothed in blue jeans and a plaid T-shirt. The girl's long, blonde hair was over the end of the couch as her long, slender body kept twisting and turning, her eyes closed.

"Angel?" Sebastian questioned. "Are you still sleeping?"

"No, I'm baking a cake." Angel sarcastically muttered, burying her face in a pillow.

"It's three o' clock in the afternoon."

"And?"

" _And,"_ Sebastian started, "I've finally got the last magical girl we need here."

Angel looked up, opening her hazel eyes to look at Mabel. "About frickin' time. Hey there, my name's Angel."

"Uh...hi there." Mabel said awkwardly.

"Ugh, if I have to get up, I need caffeine." Angel moaned, standing up and walking into what Mabel assumed was the kitchen.

"Hey, where are the other girls?" Sebastian asked Angel as she was walking away.

"Hell would I know?"

Sebastian sighed and turned towards Mabel. "You're going to have to forgive her. I assure you she's in a much better mood once she's gotten a cup of coffee or three."

"So, uh...there are two more girls?" Mabel asked. "Where are they?"

"Probably upstairs. Follow me."

Mabel followed Sebastian upstairs. He opened the door to what appeared to be a game room of sorts, where one girl, clad in a T-shirt with writing Mabel couldn't make out and blue shorts, was buried in a handheld game, and the other girl, wearing a tight-fitting black dress, was watching television.

"Your time of luxury has ended." Sebastian stated. "I have finally got our fourth magical girl!"

The girl watching television turned her attention towards Sebastian and Mabel, and got a bright smile on her face. "Oh my gosh, it's you!"

 _Slam!_

Mabel suddenly received a very tight bear hug from the girl, her braided blonde hair flying into her mouth. The girl hugged her for a couple seconds, then chuckled and pulled herself off of her.

"Sorry about that." The girl said. "I've just...gosh, I've been waiting for like, three days! That's like a month in my time, hehe. My name's Naomi."

Naomi held her hand out, and Mabel shook it. Mabel glared over to the other girl, who was still invested in her handheld.

"How the heck am I out of hint coins?" The other girl muttered in frustration, mashing buttons on her handheld. "Why do I buy puzzle games? I always suck at them. I'd find a walkthrough, but Butterhurst's Internet seems to lack them."

"Hey, Ella!" Naomi yelled in Ella's ear, causing her to jump. "We finally got our last magical girl! Now we can start training! **Yay!** "

"That's my ear, you know." Ella snapped at Naomi, looking up at Mabel with an unpleasant look on her face - however, the second her eyes met Mabel's, they went wide, and the expression on Ella's face suddenly turned to surprise, and perhaps...affection?

"Oh, h-hi there." Ella said, immediately putting her handheld away and standing up towards Mabel. Ella had several notable differences from the other girls; she was a bit darker-skinned, as well as a tiny bit pudgy. This could be attributed to the fact that she was also an inch or two shorter then Naomi, who seemed to be further along in puberty. Mabel was finally able to make out her T-shirt, which read _**"Don't lose your way".**_ Mabel assumed that was a reference to something.

"Hi there. My name's Mabel." Mabel replied, holding out her hand. Ella hesitated briefly, but finally reached her hand out towards Mabel's. This girl was certainly acting a lot stranger then the others...

Sensing the awkwardness in the room, Sebastian spoke up. "How about we all head downstairs? That way I can speak to all of you, since Angel's down there brewing coffee."

"Sounds good to me." Naomi said. Ella nodded in agreement, and they all went downstairs.

Mabel knew when she got down there Angel would be drinking coffee, but was shocked at the amount. In the five minutes or so they'd been upstairs, Angel was halfway through an entire pot, which was she was drinking totally black.

 _Hardcore,_ Mabel briefly thought to herself.

"Oh, hello again, Mabel." Angel said, this time with a big smile on her face. Coffee really _did_ change her a lot. "Hello, Ella and Naomi. Nice to see you this morning."

"It's three o' clock in the afternoon." Ella responded.

Angel giggled. "Oh, I guess it is."

Naomi giggled along with Angel, despite the fact that she wasn't really sure what was funny...she just liked to giggle. She then turned her attention towards Sebastian, with a seductive look on her face.

"Do you like my dress?" Naomi asked Sebastian, lifting her arm and leaning down to give him a better view. "I wore it just for you...I know you're just a boy, but-"

Sebastian laughed. "Naomi, are you trying to seduce me?"

Immediately, Naomi's face turned bright red, as she stumbled over her words. "W-what? N-no! How did you..."

"Really, Naomi, I don't mind the gesture, but I'm much too old for you."

The girls all stared at Sebastian with a dumbfounded expression.

"How old are you, exactly?" Mabel questioned.

"I knew I was going to have to tell this story at some point." Sebastian said. "Flashback time!"

* * *

 _"My father was ruler and guardian of Butterhurst for thousands of years. Not a lot of people took kindly to him; he was quite obnoxious, never really grew up. He made it his number-one goal to sleep with **every** woman, or possibly everything in Butterhurst. One of my guardians told me he even bed a few animals. He banned witches from our land because they didn't give good...well, um, because they weren't to his satisfaction. I've never been able to fix that. Every single witch has held a grudge against Butterhurst since..."_

 _"Anyways, my father was simply sick and tired of being immortal. He wanted something new, something exciting! And he decided that exciting thing would be going to heaven or hell...or purgatory...or wherever. But he didn't want to leave Butterhurst without a ruler! So he used an ancient black magic spell to produce me asexually."_

 _"He got his hands on a rare, magic gun, the only one that can kill immortals. His servants begged him to put it away and reconsider. He remained silent."_

 _"As I entered the world for the first time, my father kissed my bald head, gave his blessing, and...shot himself! Right in front of me! He died! Haha!"_

* * *

Sebastian was cracking up. The girls gave him an odd look as he kept laughing for a bit, then finally realized that the girls did not find the story as amusing as he did.

"Well, that was dark." Ella stated. "And that still doesn't explain how old you are."

"Uhh...I lost track." Sebastian said. "Let's just say that if I were to take on my true, elderly-body form, it would be very disturbing. I was raised by the great women of Butterhurst, who taught me some basic magic and how to be a good ruler. This is the only form I've mastered besides Golden Retriever. But I know you don't-"

 **"I wanna see!"** All four girls said in unison.

Sebastian sighed. "Alright, but don't expect this to be a regular thing, alright? _Aureum_ _canin burst!"_

In the blink of an eye, Sebastian took on the form of a cute Golden Retriever.

"Oh my gosh, that's adorable!" Naomi shrieked in delight. "Can you stay like that, please?"

"You'd _never_ take me seriously if I stayed in this form!" Sebastian argued. "Anyways, we've used all the time we had today for dilly-dallying. Now that I've finally got all four of you, it's time for you to meet Ms. Hitami and begin your training!"

* * *

 **A/N: And there's chapter 2! Lots of new characters introduced, as well as the entire world of Butterhurst. I hope I'm not confusing anyone, because I've tried to have this make as much sense as possible. Like, I hate complicated fantasy stories with multiple worlds and like three hundred characters to keep track of. I know some of them are good stories, but...ain't nobody got time for that.**

 **If you liked (or disliked) this chapter, please R &R. It's much appreciated! See you all next time!**


End file.
